


Aloe and Dan

by BestFriendsClub



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Tattoo Artist Phil, flower shop au, flower shop owner Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFriendsClub/pseuds/BestFriendsClub
Summary: Your typical tattoo artist flower shop au.Phil is having trouble working on some new designs when he decides to go to the local flower shop owned by two old lesbians. When he arrives though he realizes it’s changed owners but that might not be a bad thing.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Aloe and Dan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fic I’ve published so I hope you enjoy it. I’ve always been scared to share my writing cause I have dyslexia but screw it I need more tattoo/ flower shop aus in my life.

Hello Phil, I’ve been following your work for awhile now and would love to get a piece done by you. I want to get a black and gray armband tattoo of some flowers, I’m not picky on the flowers included I just want to have some moon flowers in it. I look forward to hearing from you soon! -Jen

Hi Jen, I would love to do this tattoo for you. I have an opening next week on Thursday at 3pm but if you need a later date I have openings two months from now, any day Tuesday-Sunday 10am-8pm. Let me know when you would like to come in. I’ll be sure to have some designed drawn to choose from – Phil Lester

-

Phil has been working on the sketch for this armband for the past hour and still hasn’t had luck finding some good reference photos for what he wanted. The sketch wasn’t turning out anything like he wanted. This was only the first of a couple designs he would want to draw for his client.

Thankfully there was a flower shop in town that Phil has gone in a handful of times to pick something out for his mum or friends. The shop was owned by two old lesbians that were owned by a cute little cat and although it made his nose feel stuffy for a couple hours, he was always happy to push through it to pet the feline. Plus, they were always nice to him and unlike most older adults he’s met who frown down on his tattoos they were excited and made a joke about some party tattoos they can’t show.

Once getting to the flower shop Phil realized the name has changed. The cute little Rochester Flowers has been replaced by Aloe and Dan with new fancy lettering. He was debating going in now. If it’s truly changed owners, he would have to talk to someone new who doesn’t know him. They might hate tattoos and tell him to never come back. What if this Dan guy the shop seems to be name after is a gross old man who purposefully bought out the flower shop to get back at the old lesbians because he’s homophobic? What if?

Ok he needs to calm down Phil knows he must be overreacting it’s just a flower shop the worst that happens is he’s told no. With a deep breath Phil pushes the shop door open.

“Hello welcome to Aloe and Dan how can I help you?” A voice called out as Phil walks into the shop.

“Hi uhh I wanted to ask if I could sketch some of the flowers you have here and umm ask some questions? I have a client who wants a tattoo and I wanted to see some flowers in person rather than looking at pictures online. If that’s ok. Sorry I don’t want to seem like I’m loitering.” Phil sputters out as he sees the worker walking towards him.

“Oh yeah, that’s fine. I can get you a stool to sit on if you would like.” The shop worker tells him a bright smile stretching across his face. Phil immediately notices the man’s prominent dimples that are now showing. Not that he’s noticing anything he is a professional.

“I uh yeah that would be great. I mean if it’s not a bother.”

“Don’t worry about it, besides I get lonely in here it will be nice to have someone here for more than just ordering some flowers and leaving.” He says before turning around and getting lost in the many flower displays.

-

“So I told the girl I would do it but she was going to have to pay a thousand pounds. I was hoping that would be high enough for her to back out and go to another shop but no! She somehow had the money for it. Then the worst of it she didn’t shave before hand! Ahh why are you making me tell this story?!” Phil is laughing through his horrors or retelling tattoo stories.

Dan (who he learned was the shop owner and the man’s name) was leaning over the counter and laughing “I didn’t make you tell me anything, I just asked if you had any tattoo horror stories you never had to tell me this one.” He says fully smiling.

“I hate you.” Phil says covering his face “You’re literally the worst person ever.”

“Oh yes I’m the worst person ever for letting you draw in my shop and being a source of entertainment and wit.” Dan jokes with a grin. “So are you going to keep telling me your story.”

“Uhhh ok so I gave her a razor made her go to the back and shave, I don’t know whether or not to be grateful that she didn’t cut herself or not. But I did the tattoo above her vagina. Oooh I’ve never been more gay in my whole-“ Phil cuts himself off. He just outed himself to this guy he barely knows. What if he hates gay people and sends people to harass him at the tattoo shop? Phil doesn’t want to deal with gangs especially gangs that want to kill him.

Thankfully Dan seemed to catch onto his fear and gave a reassuring smile “wow same.” He jokes but even something so little is able to relieve Phil.No angry mobs coming to his shop, Wait Dan is also gay! Not that it’s something that is leading Phil’s mind to wander a bit more than it should.

Then Phil realizes he has been taking too long to respond. He feels a blush go up his cheeks as he pushes out a reply. “oh good. I mean uh like gay buds.”

Dan let’s out a loud laugh and Phil can’t help but laugh along with him.

-

“Gwen and Alba were like a second family for me, so when they wanted to hand off the shop they asked me first. Of course I said yes I’ve been around the shop for years now and I’d hate to see it fall into the wrong hands.” Dan explains still leaning over the table watching Phil draw.

Phil looks up at that note “Wait you have been here for years? How come I never have seen you around?”

“Eh a bit of an introvert so I like to stay back taking care of the green house, also don’t tell Alba but I have a better green thumb than she does” He says chuckling.

“You probably have a better green thumb than me I seem to kill any plant I get near.”

“Maybe letting you in here was a bad idea then you planning to kill my children?”

Phil gawks at him. “Your children? Excuse me I would never?”

Dan smiles and his dimple shows, again not that Phil is noticing “Yeah my little plant babies, a man I don’t know. Came into my shop looking all intimating and mysterious claiming to kill plants and know about my lesbian mom’s. Seems suspicious if you ask me.”

“I don’t know Dan. I’ve never seen you before and you are claiming these two ladies I know are your parents, but I’ve not heard one word about you.” He leaned forward trying and definitely failing to be anything close to intimidating.

“Yeah don’t believe me, uh” He pauses before whispering “I don’t know your last name.”

“Phil” he whispers back with a small smile before realizing his mistake. “I mean Lester. It’s Lester my last name.” quitting the whispering and deciding it would be safer to hide behind his sketchbook.

Dan only laughs trying to say something but none of it Phil could make out. Still it did not fail to make him blush which he hoped would pass off for just being embarrassed even if it might have been a little more than that.

“Seriously though you can trust me. Well I hope you can. I do want what’s best for the shop a lot of locals really like it here too.” Dan says not looking up at Phil anymore rather choosing to stare at all the flower sketches he’s done so far.

Phil quickly puts his hand out and rested it on Dan’s arm as if that is going to make him understand what he’s saying. “Dan I promise I trust you, those ladies wouldn’t have left anyone in charge, besides I’ve been bugging you for over the past hour. You clearly have your heart in this.”

Dan’s mouth drops open into a small “o” looking over to Phil’s hand which makes him immediately retract it. That was not a bright idea Phil. “Thank you,” he blushes. See good job Phil he’s embarrassed.

He could have a boyfriend and you just totally made him uncomfortable. Phil stops that train of thought though because the idea is not what he wants to entertain currently.

-

Eventually Dan did leave Phil alone to do a little bit more drawing on his own escaping to the back and doing work around the shop.

It was nice though Phil could hear him working in the background while recharging a bit from all they have talked about. This is not how Phil expected the day to go at all. He definitely did not prepare for this much social interaction even if it was one on one.

Phil did appreciate Dan’s company though. They had far more in common than Phil thought too. Dan understood the buffy reference Phil slipped out, they also had a long conversation about Muse because Dan saw his Origin of Symmetry tattoo, and above all, they both understood each others humor. They both kept making each other laugh.

Actually, that was apart of the reason Dan had to go to the back. Phil made a joke about crash Bandicoot and Dan lost it, laughing so hard he was almost crying. Which made Phil start to laugh and thus Dan laughed more. That’s when Dan said he was leaving to the back so he could breathe and water the plants.

Now though Phil had finished his sketches. After spending almost three hours in the shop coming up with plenty of different designs even some new flash since he had so many references he could use he knew he should be heading out. “Hey Dan!! I’ve finished some sketches and I need your expert opinion.” Phil knew he didn’t really need Dan’s opinion, but he just wanted one last chat before he left.

“I’m coming” He heard Dan call before seeing his curls poking up over some shelves as he came back to the front. “Ok show me the masterpiece.” He said leaning up on the counter.

Phil laughed a little pushing the sketchbook forward “Masterpiece might not be the right word yet but I hope it is once it’s all inked.”

Dan looked back up shocked “Phil are you serious this looks incredible. You’ll have to show me what it looks like as a tattoo.”

Phil felt himself blushing which was not something that common to happen over hearing compliments over his work nowadays, he knew it wasn’t because of his drawing, “oh well thank you and haha yeah I definitely will once it’s finished. Thank you for letting me crash your shop though I should probably head back to mine and let you be.”

“No! I mean like thank you for stopping by. You can stop by anytime it’s nice to have someone to chat to around here.” For the first time Phil noticed Dan was also blushing.

“Oh, ok I mean yeah that sounds nice.” He said packing up his pencils and ink pens. “I’ll see you later then, bye Dan. Thank you once again. Uh ok bye.”

“Bye Phil.” Dan called out before the door closed behind Phil.

Once he was out he took a deep breath. That went better than he thought, a lot better actually. Sadly, that’s not something he can think so much about as his tattoo shop is calling and he has his employees to check on.

-

About a week later Dan finds an envelope with some hand drawn flowers slipped under the door when he comes to open the flower shop for the day.

Hello Dan, its Phil the tattoo artist who came in to draw a bunch of your flowers and then chat to you for about three hours.

I want to say thanks for letting me come into your shop and draw for so long, the tattoo turned out amazing and my client loved it! It couldn’t have been what it was without you :]

P.S I’d love to talk to you more you’re really cool and you like the same nerd stuff I do so that means we are destined to be best friends or something according to the movies. Maybe we could go get lunch some time.  
567-456-841  
-Phil :)


End file.
